Lightning
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Lightning is the younger sister of legendary Sky Knight Lightning Strike, taking on his mission she rebuilds the Storm Hawks. Events lead to an ancient bond being discovered and now she is forced to discover something she never considered in her life. What love is and is it wrong to love? Rated M for future lemons. please R


**Lightning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own storm hawks or any of the actual characters but I do claim this retelling and the spinoff story. Please Read and Review, rated M for language and later chapters. If you're wondering what the relationship is, it will be OC (Lighting/Aerrow's female version) x Master Cyclonis, Piper X Starling, Fiona X Ravess. **

**Intro: **

Atmos, world of a thousand top kingdoms. Each protected by a Sky knight against the forces of darkness. Beasts, rogues and worst of all, Cyclonians.

The greatest of all Sky Knights led the Storm Hawks, his mission was to unite all of Atmos and vanquish evil forever. But he was betrayed, the Storm Hawks defeated and all hope lost.

Until now, my name is Lightning and I'm the last descendant of the Original Storm Hawks and I've been given there mission.

This is my Squadron, Fiona the maskman (female version of Finn with longer hair), Piper the specialist, and my best friend Radar.

**Chapter 1: Part 1- Origins**

I ran as fast as I could, heading back towards our small fort with Radar running behind me.

"Piper, Fiona open the gate!" I shouted as close on our tails were a group of Cyclonian wannabe's.

I dived and slid under the gate with Radar close behind then the gate slammed back down behind us. The thumps and beating of the boys against the gate caused me to giggle momentarily as I stood up brushing off my cloths and adjusting my long red hair.

"Time to choose sides Lightning, a trio of girls isn't going to stop us," he shouted.

"We chose our side, when the Cyclonians took our homes and families from us, and my brother, we choose the Sky Knights!" I pointed towards the flag we flew besides the fact they couldn't see me but knew what it meant.

I looked up at Fiona who was posted at the highest point of our fort with what we call a Splat blaster and gave her a thumbs up, she returned it and took hair firing 5 shots which from the sound all hit him.

"Chicka-chow," using two fingers and her thumb to act like a gun and she blew on her index and middle finger as if she was blowing away the smoke.

"What's our status report Piper?" I asked.

"We've got the Skies covered with our splat blaster and the only entrances are through this gate and… oh no," Piper grimaced and I looked at her expectantly.

"Piper," I prompted.

"Sometimes the back access hatch gets stuck," she drew back and I quickly rushed towards the hatch to be stopped by three strange people.

"Glory be, what a beautiful young woman don't you think?" one said.

"She looks too skinny," another said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"We bring good news," the first one said.

"Unless it's news your helping then get out of my way," I went to shove past them but the first one drew close to me that I was forcefully pushed back.

"Don't you see, you're the last descendant, you must find the condor, put together the team and save all of Atmos," just then the back hatch was forced open.

"Everything you need is in here," he placed something in my hand.

"Huh," I looked at it then turned to see a Wallop and two guys walking towards me the Wallop cracking his knuckles.

"Hey guys, we can work this out," I said hastily.

I clenched my fists and tossed the thing the strange men gave to me to Radar, the two guys charged at me and I ducked underneath the first guys fist grabbing his wrist, twisting it then pulling him in front of me to take the blow from the other guy who punched his friend in the gut. Then I grabbed the second guy and placed my knee into his stomach.

Before I had a chance to get ready the Wallop's hands grabbed me and held me still while the guys got back up and opened the front gate for the ringleader to come it. They tossed us in our own chicken coop.

"Ugh, it smells like chickens in here," Fiona complained.

"That's because we're in a chicken Coop Fi," Piper rolled her eyes at the blond.

We watched as they took down our flag and replaced it with the flag of Cyclonia.

"Those three weird bird guys hadn't gotten in my way… okay this is going to sound crazy," I sighed then Radar held up the cylinder and we opened it.

Out came a crystal key and it dropped into Fiona's hand.

"Cool!" Fiona smirked.

"Lightning, do you know what this means, you're the last descendant of Lightning Strike, that means by right you take over leadership of the Storm Hawks, Lightning you're a Sky Knight!" Piper said excitedly.

"I am?" I jumped and hit my head on the top of the cage emitting a '_ouch_'.

"She is?" Fiona exclaimed doing the same thing and Radar made an '_ouch_' growl.

"Seriously? Cool," I said.

"I mean, I know my big brother was Lightning Strike but I thought his kid Aerrow would take over when he became of age," I frowned

"He's your brother!" Piper and Fiona explained.

"Why have you not told us this before?" Fiona asked.  
"Would you have treated me differently?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not but at least we deserved to know as your best friends," Fiona crossed her arms over her breasts.

"And this map, leads us straight to the Condor, as in The Condor," Piper ignored Fiona's remarks and pointed to the place marked.

"With that kind of fire power no one would mess with us here," I smirked.

"Guess what bitches, I just got off the phone to Snipe, as in the Talon Snipe, he's coming here personally to give us our wings, but first we need to get rid of you three," the cage fell down.

"Snipes orders were to throw them into the wastelands," he looked at his friends.

"Throw us into the wastelands, you're not actually going to throw us over the side of the terra?" Piper pleaded.

"So, any volunteers?" he asked his brigade.

"I'll do it," the Wallop from before volunteered and picked the three of us up walking with us to the side of the terra.

" Seriously buddy, you can't do this to Fifi," Fiona pleaded.

"You can't seriously want to be one of them, one of the bad guys," I said.

"Are they still watching?" he asked.

"No, I bet they're to cowardly to do that," Piper tried to see.

"Thank goodness, I thought I might actually have to throw you over," he placed us down gently.

"So you're not going to? Oh thank god!" Fiona hugged him then immediately drew back.  
"I mean, that's cool," she blushed then shook it off.

We double rounded and took up a position near a tree to get a look at what they were doing.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten mixed up with Grimsley, I wanted to be one of the good guys," the Wallop said upset.

"You still can be, I'm on a mission to find the Condor and rebuild the Storm Hawks," I informed him.

"I'm Junko, you can take my skimmer, tricked it out myself," he handed me the key and I looked to Piper who nodded then we dragged Fiona along with us.

"We'll be back soon," I said and we got onto the Skimmer and Fiona and I started to pedal while Piper navigated while Radar was on my shoulder.

Piper navigated us the entire way through the wastelands, the worst place on Atmos. For a few moments Fiona stopped peddling.

"Fiona!" I exclaimed as we lost height quickly falling.

"Jump!" Piper exclaimed as we got close enough to land safely we jumped off of rolling behind some rocks.

"Look it's the condor!" Fiona pointed towards the ship.

"Let's hope it can fly or we'll be crawling out of this place," I started to walk forward before stopping Fiona.

"It's too easy," I said then Radar said something as he was holding a rope.

"Radar no!" I shouted and dove at him pushing him out of the way of a large boulder.

As we landed more traps went off.

"Quick run towards the open hatch!" Piper pointed and we all made a run for it.

As we approached the entrance a strange figure in armor stopped us.

"Stop right there! That trap was meant for Cyclonians, you better have a good explanation for ruining it!" it shouted.

"Well these bird guys interrupted me from defending our home from these Cyclonian wannabe's to tell me I'm a Sky Knight and they gave me this map that led us there so I could fulfill some kind of Atmosian destiny," I gave the short version.

He took off the helmet to show he was a Murbian.

"I'm Stork, get inside," he said and pulled us in closing the hatch.

"So I escaped from my home of Terra Murbia when Cyclonians attacks, luckily I found this ship, it's deadly out there," he talked as we walked to the control room.

"So you did all of these repairs yourself?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I also upgraded it as well," he said proudly.

"But I can't find the blasted key to ship, I've looked everywhere for years! I'm telling you that thing mocks me!" he pointed to the slot the key goes in.

"I think we may be able to help each other out," I said holding the key out to him.

He took it with shaky hands and placed it in then started up the engines, it roared to life then died again before Stork kicked it sending it back to life.

"Uh Stork, I think that's a volcano," I pointed out and he immediately made a sharp lift causing us to only just bump the volcano.

"So, Storm Hawks," he asked.

"Hard to believe, I know," I smiled.

"Meh, I pretty much believe everything, you'll want to see this," he turned on Auto Pilot and led us along the halls to a room which when he flicked this lights on revealed 4 Sky rides.

"Oh this is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Fiona hugged the yellow one kissing it.

"Except these are for the Storm Hawks Fifi, not you and me," Piper laughed a little.

"What do you mean, growing up we've always wanted to be Sky Knights, now's our chance!" I walked up to a wall where weapons were placed.

"Fiona, Sharp Shooter," I tossed her a bow and a quiver of crystalline arrows.

"Sweet!" she pulled the bow back and tested it for strength.

"Piper, crystal mage, plus all the smart stuff," I tossed her a staff which she tried and she claimed the only heli-scooter.

"I'm thinking this is mine," I take up the long double pronged energy blade which shone blue and swung it around then I took up the red shield on my arm then I jumped onto the red Sky ride.

"Radar you're my co-pilot," I said and he leapt into the co-pilot seat.

"Stork, how would you like to be our carrier pilot?" I asked the green skinned Murb.

"And travel the entire of Atmos cooped up in a tiny ship in a constant enslaught of deadly adventures? Oh yeah I'm in," the something could be heard breaking.

"I should probably go check on that," he said.

"Let's head back to Terra Neverlandis and free it from the Cyclonian Youth Brigade," I said to Piper and Fiona who agreed.

As we approached I got on my Skyride and the hangar door opened, I looked at my friends who all nodded.

"Okay guys, remember where's the storm hawks now so, be cool," I said awkwardly before taking off into the sky.

Fiona was first to draw first blood as she shot an arrow from her quiver and exploding one of the Youth Brigades skimmers and causing him to use his parachute.

"Here goes nothing," Piper placed a crystal into her staff and activated it sending out flowers which some of them choked on and fell.

Something hit the rudder of the Condor and it was quickly falling but Junko the Wallop punched it back into place and I looked at Radar.

"Looks like we found our muscles," I said then I noticed Grimsley peddling like a madman towards the Condor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting away after I trash your ship," he tossed something onto it then laughed as he went away.

The Condor was quickly falling, I flew down and our power started failing.

"Radar take over," I said and leapt onto the side of the Condor with my blade in my hand.

As I crept closer to the source the blue energy of the blade stopped so I smashed the hilt against the crystal eventually it smashed and Stork was able to stabilize the ship.

I then jumped back into the pilot seat of my Skyride and flew towards our Terra. I landed and walked into our home and put our flag back up proudly.

**Chapter 1: Part 2- Age of Heroes**

By now we had all been together for a few weeks as we made our way towards Terra Atmosia, Junko had become our muscle and our friendship group had all grown together. Daily we played chase the Sky Knight to get our training in, I had trained with my blade for a few hours as well, getting used to it was hard at first but after many sessions with Piper I got used to it.

We arrived on Terra Atmosia and headed towards the council to register, the process was fairly easy.

"I'll need your names and positions for the registry," the man at the desk asked.

"Lightning, Sky Knight and leader," I saluted.

"Fiona, Wingman and Sharp Shooter," Fiona smirked.

"Junko, Flight engineer and heavy ballistics,"

"Piper, navigation and tactics,"

"Stork, carrier pilot,"

And Radar tried to say his position but he was unable to convey it properly.

"Is this some kind of pet?" he asked.

"He prefers mission specialist, we call him Radar," I bent down and he climbed onto my shoulders.

"The council will be glad a new Storm Hawks squadron has formed, your predecessors were quite the squadron, you have a lot to live up to," he informed then went to hand me the pen before quickly withdrawing it.

"Wait, how old are you?" he asked and I gave a faulty smile.

"16 sir," I replied hastily.

"Much too young to be a Sky Knight! Try again in two years," he said and then we were kicked out.

As we got back to our rides the beacon tower suddenly went out and our heads turned to the tower.

"The beacon tower, it stopped beaconing!" Junko exclaimed.

"Storm Hawks, let's fly," I said and revved up my ride heading towards the tower.

As we got there we saw 4 petrified figures and 5 bikes.

"That's the red eagles, their leader is Carver, whatever's happened it's happening inside," Piper pointed to the open door.

We ran up and I drew my sword the blue blade shining in the darkness. When we got up there the stone was gone and no one was in the room.

"Where's the person who took the Stone, and where's Carver!" I asked looking at Piper.

"The person who took the stone and I are the same person," a voice smirked and Carver was holding the Aurora Stone.

"Carver? But you're a Sky Knight," I said unbelievingly.

"A Sky Knight smart enough to know which side to choose," he drew his red dagger.

"The future is master Cyclonis, this stone belongs to her," he smirked.

"I'm not letting that happen," my hand tightened around my blade.

"You're welcome to try and stop me," he stood ready.

"Oh I'm going to," I moved my red fringe away from my eyes as behind him a squad of talons appeared.

I lunged forward swinging my blade which met Carvers, they clashed multiple times and I jumped back. Then I jumped again and rebounded off his blow.

"Oh that's right, you fancy yourself a Sky Knight, well where's your move?" he smirked standing with his squad of talons.

I felt angered by his mocking and I felt something build up. A blue glow surrounded me as I brought my sword up and let the energy release, I darted forward going through their lines faster than eyes could keep up with. Carver was sent to the floor.

"That was, that was," he then fainted.

"When was the last time you saw a nobody do that!" Piper laughed and I looked at my hands.

"Lightning you did it! That was," Piper began.

"The Lightning Strike, named after the only Sky Knight to ever have that move before me," I smiled down and then placed the Aurora crystal back in its place.

"We are so the real deal now," Fiona gave Junko a high five.

Guards ran up the hall and after a lengthy explanation they arrested Carver and his Cyclonian goons. Walking down we were met by the council, they asked us to go get help and we headed back to the Condor.

As we were heading out the siren on board the condor went off and I pulled down the scope and peered through it to see an entire Cyclonian army heading towards Atmosia. There was no time and I quickly told everyone to get ready, Piper was on the bridge directing Stork while Fiona, Junko and I got onto our rides. Fiona reloaded her quiver with different crystalline arrows. While I placed the aqua blue crystal into the end of my blade igniting it.

We rode out 3 against 100, but we were ready.

"Lightning, that's the Dark Ace, as in, The Dark Ace," Fiona pointed to a man I recognized all too well.

"As in, never lost a Sky Duel ever and is single handedly responsible for the downfall of the previous storm hawks, Lightning get out of there!" Piper pleaded.

"No, I have a score to settle with Ace," I looked at him and then the battle started.

Fiona like the maskman she was jumped up onto her Skyride and took arrows from the quiver on her back and shot them with speed and accuracy, I knew she would down many talons before they could reach her.

"Junko, watch her back, I'm going for Dark Ace," I ordered and he fell back to make sure no one would be able to get to Fiona.

Music played loudly as a purple haired girl stood up from her ride holding a bow of her own, she shot multiple shots towards Fiona who intern switched the type of arrows she was using and shot them back the two arrows meeting in the center and exploding. I turned my attention to Dark Ace as recognition ran across his features.

"Well this is a surprise, Lightning the younger sister of my former comrade Lightning Strike," he chuckled igniting his sword placing a fire bolt crystal into it causing his blade to be red.

"I may have been 6 at the time, but I remember you well, you killed my brother and I'm going to get payback," Radar took over and I jumped onto the wing and we flew closer as our blades met.

A squad of Talons came up behind him to back him up. He smirked looking at me.

"If you're a Sky Knight Lightning, then where is your fancy move?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Right here Ace," I closed my eyes and focused summoning up the power and I let it unleash sending me forward and cutting through the lines of talons with my blade. I landed on something solid.

"Not bad, but you have to work on the landing," Ace smirked then jumped up and kicked me off of his ride.

I landed back on mine as Radar picked me up. I ruffled up his fur and turned my attention back to Ace who glowed red then shot something red in my direction at a fast speed. We weren't able to dodge and my Skyride was hit sending Radar and I off. He activated his parachute while my glider wings shot out but then a stray arrow from Fiona's duel with the purple haired girl hit one of my wings sending me crashing onto the ground of Atmosia.

The Sky darkened and Dark Ace was standing over me a smirk of victory on his face.

"Your own Sky Knight betrays you and Atmos send children to fight me!" Ace chuckled and then one of his talons handed him the Aurora crystal.

He then chuckled riding off leaving Atmosia in a darkened state. I got off and brushed the dust off of my outfit and Junko landed along with Fiona and Piper.

"What do we do now?" Piper looked at me.

"Atmosia's Sky Knight has betrayed her, now the Aurora crystal is in the hands of the enemy," the councilor stated.

"We're going after it, but we're doing this our way," I walked back towards where the condor had landed.

**Chapter 1: Part 3- Master and her Knight**

All of the Sky Knight squadrons bounded together for a frontal assault of Cyclonia. They met with the resistance of Dark Ace and the Aurora crystal where first hand they were taken down by the power of the Aurora crystal synthesized with his double pronged blade. As the last Squadron, unofficially left it was our job to protect all of Atmos. That said we would do it our way which meant a stealth mission where we approached from the wasteland. Radar and I fixed my Skyride and did some extra training while on our way. The mission was critical and we knew what we had to do. Fiona and Junko left first while I took off in my Skyride with Radar.

As I approached a rather large man was on a Heli-scooter with two talons.

"Somehow I doubt he's here to welcome us to Cyclonia," I said to Radar and drew my blade.

I jumped up on the wing of my Skyride and Radar took over. The two talons came around to attack and it was rather easy to beat. As for the man himself he was rather strong but he didn't have speed.

"Snipe's going to smash you!" he shouted and charged toward me.

"Radar spin," I nodded and we started to spin then I cut the top off of his Heli-scooter.

"Easy," I said to Radar and then jumped back into the pilot seat putting my blade back on my back.

Then music started playing loudly and a red arrow shot past me exploding in front of us as behind us the purple haired girl with her bow and a group of talons chased us.

"Radar, turn us around I'm going to give them what I gave Carver," I said and jumped onto the wing of my Skyride again taking up my sword.

I focused the familiar energy that came with the Lightning Strike move. Then released it bringing my sword up and then charging forward in a burst of energy dashing through the lines destroying all of the talons Skyride's along with the purple haired girls'.

Sitting back down I headed for my objective when I saw a single Skyride heading towards me and in its pilot seat was the Dark Ace.

"You again? Obviously you didn't learn your lesson," He stated darkly.

"Oh, I learnt, and since then I've evolved my move," Radar took over once again and Ace sent a blast from the fire bolt crystal in his blade at me.

"Radar shield," he flicked a switch and the shield on the wing jumped up into my hand and I blocked the blow.

He then jumped up on his Skyride and we flew towards each other and our blades met in a flash of blue and red then we turned around and met again.

"Why don't you show me this, evolution you talked about," he mocked.

"It would be a pleasure," I focused the energy again.

Then when I brought my blade up and released the charge I aimed it directly at Ace and instead of dashing forward when I swung my blade releasing the build up a large blue bolt shot forward hitting him off his Skyride sending it into the wastelands while Dark Ace had to use his glider to get away.

I then got back onto my Skyride and headed towards the open hangar bay like planned. We landed and I jumped off pulling my blade off of my back.

"Intruder! Halt!" one of the Cyclonian guards exclaimed and I looked to Radar.

"We just took out the Dark Ace, these guys will be no problem," I said and then a door opened to reveal a lot more of them.

"Or, maybe not," I frowned.

Something yellow rolled between them and all the guards turned to look when it discharged stunning all of the guards and knocking them unconscious.

There was one lone guard with bluey-purple hair. She took off the mask on her face and I was ready to fight.

"Hold on, I'm a Sky Knight, the name is Starling," She said putting up her hands.

"You mean Starling of the Interceptors? Wow I've read about you," I put the blade back on my back and walked up to her.

"I've been here undercover, Cyclonis is preparing to unleash a storm to end Atmos, also has a Wallop and a blonde haired girl in it, they belong to you?" she asked and Radar face-palmed.

"How is she going to do it?" I asked not surprised Fiona would get into trouble; she probably didn't even follow the plan.

"She's built a machine from the Aurora stone," Starling replied.

Starling led us towards the room where the machine was and we slightly opened the door and rolled the paralyze crystalline mine in.

"Storms made us, storms tore us apart and now storms will help us rebuild my way," a feminine voice reached my ears as I pushed the doors.

"Not if I can help it," I called out.

"This is getting annoying," the figure turned.

"Shut down the machine and give us back what you stole, master Cyclonis?" The girl in front of me was around the same age I was, her hair was dark and her fringe came off on the right side of her face. Her eyes were dark and alluring.

'_Beautiful_' was the word that came into my mind then I mentally shook myself.

"Let me guess, you're that pesky Sky Knight, aren't you a little young?" she stated.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," I retorted.

She held out her hand and a staff with two purple crystals one at each end flew into her grasp as she levitated and then took off the purple robe she was wearing to reveal a curvy and breathtaking body in a fighting suit.

She aimed her staff at me only for it to be hit by a pair of purple Nunchucks and Starling leapt forward.

"I'll hold off the Witch, go help your friends," She said and I nodded and ran towards the machine.

"Lightning are we glad to see you," Fiona squealed and hugged Junko.

I turned to see Starling get hit my master Cyclonis and knocked unconscious.

"Starling!" I exclaimed and then jumped off the machine as Master Cyclonis sent a blue beam at me and it hit the machine freezing the panel.

I focused and drew up the energy so familiar to me and brought my blade up releasing the energy and sending a blue bolt at Cyclonis who held up her staff and blocked it.

"You can't win Sky Knight, you'll do your moves and jump around but the end result will be the same, I unleash the full fury of nature, and you, well actually I don't really care what happens to you," I heard something behind me and turned to see a red bolt fly towards me and being unable to dodge in time it hit me and I was sent into a wall.

The sound of the machine powering up woke me and blurry figures came into view.

"And so it begins," my view cleared and Master Cyclonis was standing with Dark Ace in front of the machine.

"That's where you're wrong, it's already over," I got back up and leapt forward ducking under Ace's blade and planting my fist into his stomach.

Cyclonis was about to attack but the purple Nunchucks of Starling stopped her and gave me the chance to jump onto the machine blade in my hand. I swung down my blade piercing the Aurora crystal and breaking it.

I then broke open the glass and helped Fiona and Junko out then got back down.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done Sky Knight?" she asked.

"I just saved all of Atmos from you, and the name is Lightning, of the Storm Hawks," I stated then the building started crumbling.

"Fiona, take Junko and get out of here, Starling and I will be right on your tail," I shouted to my friends who left as ordered.

I looked up to see a piece of metal start to fall where Cyclonis was standing. I had no idea what came over me but I ran forward and dived at her both of us landing a few feet away and the metal fell where she would have been.

I looked at the metal then back to where I was, I felt a hand against my breast and someone breathing on my neck. My heart pounded against my chest and I felt that if I were to die now, I'd die happy. Looking down my green eyes met the dark pupils of Cyclonis herself, I noticed her right eye was dark purple while her left was a lighter shade of purple but still quite dark. She was just staring at me and I back at her.

"You, you just saved me?" she had a confused look on her face.

"I-I don't know what happened," I bit my lip and got up noticing Starling was still injured.

I jumped over the metal and ran to Starling picking her up and helping her out of the exit. She limped while I gave her support and we headed towards the hangar where my Skyride was parked. I put her on and then got on myself while Radar got on the side where he sat. Staring up the engine I flew off into the sky looking back as the figure looking at me was Cyclonis, I was far away but I could swear a saw a sad smile spread across her features.

"Thank you for your help Lightning," Starling said eventually.

"No problem," I replied and not too long after the Condor came into view and we landed.

"I told you we could do it, Piper guys, this is," I began

"Oh my god Starling! You're like my favorite Sky Knight ever," Piper exclaimed then looked at me.

"I mean my second favorite," Piper giggled.

"Where to now?" Fiona asked.

"Back to Terra Atmosia," Starling said.

"The council will need a report on the events that transpired here," Starling added.

"Stork, take us back to terra Atmosia," I said and the Condor started its course.

"Junko my ride took a few bumps while on the mission, mind fixing it up for me?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Lightning," he gave me a thumbs up then went about his work.

Fiona went to her room and then we heard the familiar sound of her playing her guitar. Piper, Starling and I walked along the corridors of the ship until we reached the lounge room where we sat around a table.

"Forgive me for asking, but do you have anything to eat? The food on Cyclonia was rather terrible," Starling asked almost embarrassed.

"Sure thing, what would you like?" I asked standing up and walking into the kitchen in the lounge.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Lightning is one of the best cooks, if you asked for something that we have the ingredients for she can make it," Piper informed smiling.

"Well then, how about an English egg and bacon breakfast muffin?" she asked a smile spreading across her face.

"Easy," I smirked and got the English breakfast muffin out of the freezer and put oil in a fry pan cracking an egg and then placing a piece of bacon on it.

Taking a spatula I began to gently move the egg so it wouldn't stick and then I added some salt, pepper and herbs to the egg and the bacon. When the ingredients started to show signs of being cooked I placed the English breakfast in the oven on a medium heat so it would be warm. Five minutes later I took the muffin out and cut it in two then I placed the egg and the bacon in the middle of it and put the top back on, then I plated it and turned everything off putting the dishes in the sink. I walked back to the table where Piper was sitting with a smile plastered on her face while Starling looked shocked and I placed her order in front of her.

"Wow, this smells better than food you get at Terra Neon," Starling commented and I smiled.

Starling picked up the muffin and took a bite slowly chewing, then when she swallowed she forgot her eating manors and started to ravish muffin like it was the last time she would eat.

"I'm, sorry for my eating manors," Starling apologized when she finished and I had taken her plate and put it in the sink.

"It's no problem Starling," I assured her.

"Just, I haven't had anything that good since…" She trailed off a look of despair playing across her features.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell us if you're not ready," I placed a caring hand on hers and gave a warm smile.

"Thanks Lightning, someday I'll tell you," she gave a sad smile.

"It'll be a while before we reach Atmosia, we have a spare room you can stay in while you're here, its right next to Lightning's room," Piper offered.

"Sounds good to me," Starling replied.

"I'm rather tired from today, I think I'm going to retire to my room, Piper you make sure Starling is comfortable? And I'll see you in the morning for breakfast," I stood and Starling offered her hand to shake but I pulled her into a hug.

"Here we hug instead of shaking hands," I smiled and then hugged Piper before leaving the lounge and going to my room.

I placed my blade in a holder and stretched out on my bed staring at the ceiling. The image of Cyclonis's face so close to mine and the pounding of my heart in my chest played back. I tried to reason with myself as to why I would do something rash and impulsive the way I did. Thinking of it, I have no idea what to do.

'_You already know why you did it Lightning_' an inner voice spoke.

'_Why did I do it?_' I asked myself.

'_Because she is your singer_' was the reply.

'_No she isn't, she's the girl I need to stop to protect Atmos_' I retorted.

'_You know you won't be able to protect Atmos by fighting her_'

'_Who says I can't, she's evil, I need to stop her nothing simpler than that_' I shouted in my head.

'_No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it, no matter how much you tell yourself Cyclonis isn't your singer, your feelings will betray your logic_'

'_SHUT UP_' the voice disappeared after that.

I turned over on the bed and planted my face against the pillow not so softly groaning. I don't know how long it was before something tapped against the window and when I opened it a message crystal fell in. I picked it up and looked at it strangely trying to think of who would send me a message. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I played it.

The somewhat familiar figure of Cyclonis appeared; she looked different for some reason. More beautiful. What are with these thoughts? I mentally slapped myself as she began to talk.

"_Hello, Sky- Lightning, I would like to secretly meet with you, due to the events that occurred earlier I would like to talk, no tricks, no other people just the two of us, I will await you at the top of my tower in the secret chamber_," Cyclonis said and her head then turned as if alert to something.

"_I must go, please, visit me,_" she almost pleaded.

I paced back and forth thinking about what to do. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

'_Go, you know you want to_' oh god she was back.

'_It's a trap_' I said.

'_What if it isn't? What if she wants to talk about the two of us?_' her suggestion was inviting.

'_She is going to imprison me, I just know it_' I said.

'_I doubt it, seeing how she acted when she heard someone coming to see her, I'd say she wants this to be kept secret_' I hate it when my conscious is right.

I took up my blade and exited my room and walked down to the hangar bay. Everyone was probably asleep. I walked over to my Skyride that Junko had just fixed. The lights came on and Starling was sitting on her Skyride arms crossed.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I'm going for a ride," I lied.

"Be honest Lightning, I saw what you did on Cyclonia, how you saved Cyclonis," she walked over and gave me a stern look.

"I received a message from Cyclonis and I'm going there to meet her like she asked, alone," I said seeing as Starling was there.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I asked myself that as well, so far my conscious is against me," I shrugged.

"Is there anything I can say to stop you?" the purple haired Sky Knight asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"Then I'm coming with you," she said and got on the back of my ride.

"She told me to come alone," I protested.

"Do you honestly think she'll be alone?" Starling raised a good point.

"Fine, but you'll be waiting outside," I sighed eventually giving in.

"Fine by me, it just means we can escape quicker if need be," Starling said and I revved up my Skyride and flew off.

"I think now would be a good time to tell you about before," Starling spoke up as we headed back to Cyclonia.

"If you want," I replied.

"It was a few years ago, I was the leader of the Interceptors the Sky Knights of Terra Mesa, Our terra was attacked harshly by Repton and his Raptors. I lost my team, they were my friends and my family, Dakota, he was our cook and he used to cook food like you made earlier, eating it without them made me remember all that I had lost, I was a lousy cook and he, well Dakota was amazing, he was my wingman and I watched Repton cut him down in cold blood, that's why I've been doing my Sky Knight work alone ever since," Starling explained and I took all the info in.

"I understand to an extent, my older brother I didn't know well, you and many other Sky Knights knew him as Lightning Strike, he was 16 years older than me and I knew him well despite his duties he still made lots of time for his families, finding his ship and taking up the blade he once held, I want to live up to his legacy and finish his mission," I said staring straight ahead.

"Lightning, you may share part of his name, but you are not your brother, sure you have been given his legacy and name along with things he held dear, that does not mean you need to be the person your brother once was, you're a softer soul, a kinder one," Starling smiled at me.

"And I know that you'll change all of Atmos, and I'll be there beside you when you do," Starling added.

"So you're going to join us?" I asked.

"If you'll have me, then I believe it's time I honored my teams memory and found myself a new team to continue our work," The tower Cyclonis mentioned came into view and up the top there was a landing platform with an open door as if she had been expecting me.

I landed and got off turning to Starling who nodded.

"I'll wait here," she said and I thanked her than walked in slowly.

"I'll admit, I'm glad you took up my offer," the voice of Cyclonis drifted to me as I entered.

I was expecting to be surrounded by talons and Dark Ace, Snipe and the purple haired girl would be laughing but no one was around, she was alone.

"Though I do see you were cautious seeing as you brought your weapon, I can't blame you for that," she added and walked forward.

"What did you ask me here for?" I asked feeling my heartbeat increase greatly.

"I-I wanted to thank you properly," I saw a shade of red come across her cheeks.

"I don't know why I did what I did, but I've been arguing with myself about it," I admitted.

"No one will disturb us here, this is my sanctuary where I can be alone," Cyclonis noticed my wondering.

"Frankly since our encounter I have been wondering many things myself, and after searching for a logical explanation for these, feelings, I came across something of old," Cyclonis walked up to her desk beckoning for me to follow and I looked at her expertly carved dark mahogany desk.

"What exactly did you find?" I asked curiously.

"In the books of old, there came to be this connection between two highly attuned beings, an uncontrollable enchantment between the two beings, a pull such as this enchantment cannot be ignored, it can be denied but not ignored," Cyclonis read the pages of the ancient text.

"What are you trying to say? I'm a Sky Knight, not a crystal mage," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But what you are missing is this part, every crystal mage has her Knight, good or bad, and they will find each other one way or another, when I looked up the historical records of Atmosian mages they all had a knight of their own, a sole connection and in all their writings they talk of an unbreakable bond found when they first meet," I looked at the books and flicked the pages her words confirmed in the writings.

"So is the Dark Ace you're Knight in shining armor?" I questioned leaning against the desk.

"What would the point in asking you to meet me secretly be if I were to tell you he was my Knight, no Lightning, after what happened between us, and this realization, and revelation leads to only one possible reason, you, Sky Knight are my fated Knight," she said and I frowned but my heart responded to her words.

"I don't believe this at all," I said and turned starting to walk away.

"Neither did I, until I played back when you saved me," she said and I stopped mid step.

"Tell my Sky Knight, does your heart pound against your ribcage when you think about me? Do you want to involuntarily protect me? Because my heart beats mercilessly against my chest when I think about you, I want to control all of Atmos, but I don't want to see you get hurt," Cyclonis placed her hand gently on my cheek and turned me to face her.

"I have to go," I said and quickly tried to leave but her hand shot out and grabbed me turning me and I felt a soft pair of lips against my own.

That moment I melted inside, everything just felt so right. Yet it was just so wrong, the enemy I'm supposed to stop, the one I'm supposed to defend all of Atmos from was the one person who made my heart sing. I closed my eyes lost in the feeling as her arms reached up around my neck drawing us closer.

We broke apart both panting taking in large breaths of air. I was speechless, and had no idea what to do.

"What was that?" my voice squeaked.

"That was my first kiss ever, and it felt so right," Cyclonis looked at me the scowl that was on her face when we first met was gone and her face radiated.

"I can't deal with this, I have to go and get back," I went to leave but her hand stopped me.

"Stay with me tonight, I don't want you to go," she pleaded her insecurities showing very openly.

And I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here forever and forget about the state of the world, forget about the state of everything. Then I remember Starling was outside waiting on my Skyride.

"Don't worry about your friend there is a spare Cyclonian Switchblade waiting for her to use to get back to your ship," Cyclonis said and walked out the door where Starling was startled and got her Nunchucks ready to fight.

"No need to attack Sky Knight of terra Mesa, I am merely here to say that there is a spare Cyclonian Switchblade for you to use to get back to the Condor as you call it, Lightning will be staying the night here and returning to you in the morning," Cyclonis said and Starling looked at me.

"I won't be hurt or anything I don't think, it'll be alright," I said to the purple haired girl.

"Alright, but if she's not back by the afternoon the Storm Hawks and I will be returning for her," Starling stated glaring at Cyclonis.

"Duly noted," Cyclonis dismissed and then gestured to the Switchblade.

I walked back inside taking in a deep breath as arms snaked around my body and I felt Cyclonis's body press against my own.

"Now that we're alone," she purred and then pushed me onto her bed.


End file.
